Standoffish Sonarchy
Standoffish Sonarchy 'is a Dark Hero in Patapon 3, being the third one encountered by the player. He is a good support unit, as his Sonic Balls cause the status effects of poison, sleep, stagger and knockback. He can also inflict a lot of critical damage. Personality Sonarchy (formerly Prince Sonarch) was the prince of the ancient civilization known as Ah-Ooh, which was destroyed by the Patapons a long time ago. He, along with his father, King Ighl, (who later became the Dark Hero known as Miss Covet-Hiss), summoned the Seven Archfiends to exact revenge on the Patapons. He represents the sin of Pride and linked to Justice and Humility and, to reflect this, he claims to be better than all of the other Dark Heroes and protects his tribe and tries to follow his father. In the last cutscene, Covet-Hiss reveals their true identities to Slogturtle and Buzzcrave, which the two have been aware of all along. When he realizes that their memories have been restored without his permission, Covet-Hiss has a "Rage of Jealousy" and attempts to kill them both as well as his son, who tries to apologize to him to no avail. With no option left, Sonarchy orders the two generals to escape (even though Buzzcrave tries to help him) and then proceeds to kill his deranged father. Sonarchy has probably mastered all musical weapons, as he is seen wielding all types of horns. When in battle he says "Hey hey hey, I'm still here!♪", and when he enters Hero Mode he shouts "Eat sound bites! Sonic Doom!". Equipment *Sonarchy can use Horns, Longhorns and Twin Horns from unlocking. *Sonarchy can equip 4 Set Skills. Hero Mode: Sonic Doom While in his Hero Mode, Sonarchy fires twelve blue Sonic Balls that inflict high damage, as well as poison and sleep status effects. This makes him a good support unit. The only downside is when it hits any solid barrier; it can be scattered around with Strike Type Uberheroes, too. Class Skills *'Bloodsuck 1: Recovers HP by absorbing 10% of the damage inflicted upon enemy. *'Bloodsuck 2: '''Absorbs 30% of damage inflicted. Superior skill to Bloodsuck 1. *'Bloodsuck 3': Absorbs 60% of damage inflicted. Superior skill to Bloodsuck 2. Set Skills *'Rapid Blow:' Doubles Attack Speed, but halves Attack Power. *'Bull's Eye:' 25% bonus to critical rate. *'Night Strike:' Quadruples critical rate when attacking a sleeping foe. *'Sweet Dreams:' Quadruples sleep rate when attack triggers critical. *'Peerless Bat:' 5% increase to experience gained. Trivia *Sonarchy is the only unit that can use all three types of horns available in the game. The other two units that can equip horns, Jamsch and Wondabarappa, can only use two types of these. *Sonarchy sings when in battle. For instance he says "Can't touch this♪!", a throwback to MC Hammer's single "U Can't Touch This''". *Sonarchy's Dark Hero Mode, Sonic Doom, is faster when equipped with a Twinhorn. *Sonarchy's name could possibly be composed words "Song" and "Anarchy" or "Sonic" and "Monarchy". *The word "sound bites" may have been derived from the prince's class skill "Bloodsuck", because his sonic balls convert damage into health for the attacker. *In the game, Sonarchy seems to be always immune to poison and sleep. The reason for this is unknown. *He has a split personality, as said by Miss Covet-Hiss at some point in the game after the Archfiend of Restraint mission has been completed. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Dark Heroes Category:Half-Boss Category:Story Character Category:Seven Archfiends Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units Category:Bosses